1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid reservoir, and more particularly, to a space-saving reservoir for a domestic oil appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most single and multiple family dwellings in Canada and in the northern part of the United States are equipped with central heating, requiring a fossil fuel furnace, or in certain cases, electricity, especially in areas where hydro-electricity is available. There are two major fossil fuels used, namely, natural gas and heating oil. In the former case, the natural gas, at least in a city environment, is piped directly to the individual dwelling. Heating oil is generally delivered by truck and stored in storage tanks within the dwelling. These storage tanks are rarely under 100 gallons (378.5 liters) capacity and thus require significant space in such dwellings.
As far as the heating oil industry is concerned, the necessity of a storage tank on site is a further obstacle to sales of oil-fired appliances and their products.
Houses constructed in cold climates, such as mentioned above, are usually constructed with basements, and these are often converted into recreation rooms or even bedrooms. At the same time, the oil tank must compete with the space available in the basement for the installation of same. On the other hand, great strides have been taken to reduce the size and appearance of the furnace in order to better fit within the basement. However, few solutions have been offered to reduce the space required by the oil tank. One proposal is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. D-324,138, issued Feb. 25, 1992 to William Labonte. In this design patent, the fuel tank is shaped in the form of a work bench, presumably to be used in a basement to save space.